


She Wolf

by Alex_Rose



Series: She Wolf [1]
Category: Original Work, She Wolf
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Fairies, Multi, Pack, Shapeshifters - Freeform, She Wolf - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Wolf, Twins, Werewolf, Werewolves, loosely inspired by Teen Wolf, the reapers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Rose/pseuds/Alex_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex, Jane's twin-brother, is turned into a werewolf by Steele, the alpha of the pack. Jane agrees to help her brother's pack fight the fairies that are coming to their town, Arcane Cave, but will she survive being the only human in the pack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Wolf

I remember that day all to well, the day that everything in my life changed, in our life. But at least we are together ..

_Jane sat in her car, staring through the windshield at .. nothing, really. She wasn't sure how she got here. She'd just jumped in the car and drove away. Away from the empty house where all the memories are. Away from all the pictures that represented happiness, family. Away from a place where she would cry herself asleep every single night. Away from her life._

_They'd all left her alone. She was just so tired of being alone. 'Why does everything I love die?'. That's a question she has been thinking about for 3 months now. First when she was five years old. She came back from school only to find out that her goldfish had died. Right now she could kick herself that she had felt sad for a stupid goldfish. Because two years after that, it was the most important thing in her life that she had lost. Her parents. But there was always that one person who kept her going after her whole world collapsed. Her twin-brother Alex. But now he was gone too. And the worst part of it all, she doesn't even know what had happened to him. She hoped that he was somewhere peaceful right now. Somewhere she would soon be. But right now she was reduced to this, escaping into the woods, miles from anywhere or anyone._

_Hopping out of her battered vehicle, she zipped her coat up against the biting wind. She began walking, heading into the trees with no destination in mind. While her thoughts were caught in images of happiness, Jane nearly fell on her face, tripping over a rock. Catching herself, she looked around, realizing she was completely lost. In front of her was a big pond. It was deep and dark looking, a perfect reflection of her life. She must have sat here for at least two hours before she reached a decision. Jane walked straight into the water.The water became deeper until it raised passed her knees. The water was ice-cold and bit into her muscles._

_Suddenly the ground fell from under her, taking her under the surface. The cold sank into her muscles, locked the air in her lungs. Her first instinct was to struggle against it, but then she realized she shouldn't. It was an easy way to solve all her problems. Her body screamed for oxygen but Jane refused to give up. She was used to fight and that was exactly what she would do right now. Fighting to stay under the surface. That way she would never have to fight in her life ever again, because she was so tired of fighting. Dark spots suddenly appeared in front of her eyes._

_Having suspended in the freezing water, Jane waited for the moment she would take that breath. That final inhalation to end it all. She opened her mouth. massive amounts of freezing water flooding into her lungs. The last thing she saw was a dark shape that shifted towards her, but the last thing she felt was something she didn't expect at all. She felt warmth surrounding her. It felt like the warmth was hauling her up, towards light and air. 'Heaven perhaps?' was the last thought she had._

_Alex ran through the trees, all his senses screaming at him to run faster. He could smell her scent, hear her heartbeat that was slowly fading away. All his senses were a mess right now because he couldn't concentrate. He couldn't find her. Fear flooded through his body. And guilt. He should have told her. It's his fault that she'd lost all hope. But you only know you are wrong, when it's too late. The time that he almost lost his hope too, was the moment that the scent of Jane sharpened. He caught sight of a pond and what was in the pond. His heart froze and broke into million pieces. Without a doubt, he dived into the freezing depth, grabbing his other half and brought her to the surface._

_Jane wasn't breathing. Alex watched her cold, pale skin combined with tinged blue lips. He breathed a couple strong breaths into her mouth until suddenly Jane choked and vomited out all the water that was captured in her lungs. "Thank god." Alex murmured. Alex held her, like a mother holds her child, and dragged her in her car while turning the heaters on as high as possible._

_Her head was screaming. Her body protested too. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw she was in a bed. A bed she had never seen before, were was she? There were three or four blankets piled on her. "Alex" she suddenly whispered. Her throat felt like she had swallowed broken glass. She looked confused at Alex who was standing in the doorway. "Jane? Are you alright?" Jane couldn't believe her eyes. "I'm I alright!?" she screamed even though her throat felt sore. "I thought you were dead! Where am I!?" she was screaming so loud that they could probably hear her on the other side of the earth. She was so confused. He was gone, he was dead! But apparently he wasn't._

_"Jane, I'm so sorry, there are so many things you don't know and I didn't want to hurt you with the truth." Alex looked as sad as he felt on the inside. Jane on the other hand felt as if she was completely healed from her drowning experience. She was angry. No, not angry, furious. "Hurt me with the truth?!" She climbed out of the bed while she continued screaming at her brother. "Alex, you could tell me you are the world's most wanted serial killer and I would still help you! You are the most important thing in my life and you .. you just left." The last three words came out as a whisper. She'd fought the tears that were forming in her heavenly blue eyes. Without any warning, she ran to Alex and hugged him so hard that he almost couldn't breath. And they both started laughing. It reminded them of all the times when Alex complained that Jane her hugs were too strong. "Please tell me the truth. No more lies." she said while looking straight into Alex's eyes. "If you promise to never do that again and if you promise to .. not freak out." Jane nodded. "Follow me." Alex said simply, while walking to the living room of the house. Jane still didn't know were she was, but she trusted Alex to tell her everything. She trusted him to tell her the truth this time._

_"We need to tell her, Steele." Alex said while looking at the man sitting on the couch. His hair was dark brown, so dark that it almost looked like black. His eyes were as dark as his hair. He frowned. "It's your funeral. She won't be able to look into your eyes again without seeing you as a monster .." Steele wanted to continue but Jane interrupted him. "Excuse me? You don't know me, so don't pretend you do. I would never think of a monster while looking at my brother .." Alex interrupted her just like she had interrupted Steele. "Don't Jane." Jane rolled her eyes. "Fine. Explain right now what's going on and who this annoying person is." Before Alex could explain anything, Steele interrupted. "Don't pretend to know me, little Jane." He smirked. Now Jane really hated this guy even though she had only known him for five minutes now. "He's not human." Alex said while looking at Steele. "What do you mean 'He's not human'." Jane looked confused and humored at the same time. And a little afraid, because she could see it in his eyes that Alex is telling her the truth this time. "He's a werewolf. He's .. my alpha." Alex said while his normally blue eyes turned into a mixture of glowing gold brown and orange. His nails turned into claws, while hair started growing on his hands and the side of his face. His face shaped into something that looked like a demon. A monster._

Jane sat straight up while trying to catch her breath. She looked at her alarm clock, it read 4:00. It was just a dream Jane thought. Only it wasn't. It was something that had happened only 2 months ago. She still couldn't believe this was her life right now. But she's happy that she has her brother back. In the beginning she was shocked to find out that werewolves were real and that her brother was now one of them. But she accepted it. Right now she's even helping her brother's pack to fight a troop of fairies that are going to attack Arcane Cave, the town where they all live now. 

Well at least if they can trust Nina's prediction. Nina's also part of the pack, but Jane still had a hard time to belief Nina's 'gift'. She can predict threats and bad things that are going to happen. They still haven't figured out what kind of supernatural creature she exactly is, but according to the rest of the pack she smells supernatural. She just didn't understand how the fairies could be a threat. Aren't they supposed to be nice creatures with wings and magic fairy dust? At least that's what her mother used to read to her before she had to go to bed. But today she and the rest of the pack were going to Steele's house to search for answers. Steele's basement was basically a library full of books about the supernatural. 

Jane was actually excited to go and help the pack. She felt like she had a goal in her life again, that she was useful. She tried to go back to sleep since she'd only had 2 hours of sleep, but it didn't work. Jane finally decided to get out of her bed since she wouldn't get some extra sleep anyway. She jumped in the shower and started putting her clothes on. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She looks so much better now that everything's back to normal. Well you can't really call it normal, but she doesn't care. She had only known the pack for two months now, but they already felt like family. No one could replace her mom and dad of course, but the pack was the second best thing. Except the Alpha of the pack, Steele, she didn't like him at all, but he didn't like her either. They're always arguing about the silliest things, Jane can't really think of a subject that they've ever agreed on. It probably didn't exist. She wrote a note to Alex saying that she was already going to the house, she was tired of waiting for him, it would probably take another five hours for him to wake up and she also didn't want to waste the time she could use to do research. She put the note on the fridge and climbed into her car on her way to the alpha's house. 

Steele already opened the door before Jane could even knock. "You do know it's only 6 AM, right?" While he arched his eyebrows. "I couldn't sleep, besides you should be happy that at least one of us is motivated to kick some fairy ass, Grumpy." She said with a smile while she walked in the house. "Really your naming me after a fairytale character while we are trying to find out why there are fairies coming to Arcane Cave .. probably to destroy it all?" Jane sighted. "You don't know that, maybe they aren't as bad as Nina made them look like." The other two werewolves of the pack, Ian and Vincent, were both asleep on the couch. "Well if I am a dwarf, than you are little Red Riding Hood. It actually fits since you both have the same last name." he smirked while he opened the door to the library. "I don't think Hood is Red Riding Hood's last name." Jane murmured, but Steele didn't hear her. Jane looked in the library and took some books that looked interesting. She sat down at the table while Steele came sitting next to her. "It actually surprises me that you are going to be helpful." Jane said. Steele just laughed and pointed with his eyes to the book. Jane rolled her eyes while she opened the book.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jane whined. "Please tell me that not all the books here are in this language." She kept starring at the book, she didn't even know which language it was. "It's Archaic Latin, also known as Old Latin. And yes, all the books here are written in Latin." Steele said calmly. "Than why did you make me come here, if there's nothing here I can do. I mean did you really think I would know how to translate Archi-ish Latin?" Jane sat with her head in her left hand. Great, now she would prove once more that she's just an useless human. Steele took the book from her. "It's Archaic Latin. And that's why I am here, to translate." He looked self-satisfied at Jane. "Besides I didn't make you come here, you are the one who wanted to come and help even when I told you we didn't need the help of a human." Jane rolled her eyes. Exactly what she expected him to say. She really hated this guy .. and being the only human in the pack. If Jane hadn't asked Alex to convince the alpha that she could be helpful, she probably wouldn't even be in the pack.

After 3 hours of research they still haven't found anything. Well they found out that there are different kind of fairies, but they still haven't found anything of The Reapers, the kind of fairies Nina was talking about yesterday. The more time Jane and Steele spend together, the more they start hating each other.  
But just when Jane wanted to give up, Steel found a chapter that could be helpful. "So what does it say?" Jane said impatiently. "Nothing good really," Steele said while he continued reading "they can shape-shift into a raven .. great." Jane looked confused. "What's great about that?" "The only way a troop of reaper fairies can be killed is when we kill the leader of the troop." Jane was actually happy to hear that. "This is good right? That way we only have to kill one fairy instead of the whole troop." But Steel continued to read.  
"A leader can only be killed with a special blade .. or a spell." They both looked at each other.  
"I guess you don't know anyone who can do spells?" Jane asked even though she already knew the answer was probably no.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter! :D  
> This is the first time I actually write in English, so I hope that there aren't to many mistakes?  
> You can always tell them, so I can correct them! :)  
> Also if there something you don't understand or something, just ask! :)
> 
> You can also find me on:  
> Youtube - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8yl4kqJv2Et7BkXfZ5lyhg  
> Tumblr - http://alexroseblog.tumblr.com/  
> Ask fm - http://ask.fm/AskAlexRose  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/alex_rose_1996


End file.
